kyaapokemonfandomcom-20200214-history
Rapture
Rapture is a former member of the Fangs Clan and a member of Strawberreh's Gang. __TOC__ Appearance Rapture has a thin frame and grey fur with pale pink and yellow markings. He has stripes on his ears and tail, three 'ring' markings on his back, and pale purple eyes. He can transform into a mega form using Victory's Radiant Eye. This form has longer fur, spikes, and wings, and has a purple theme color. Personality Rapture is strongly independent, adventurous, and seems to think highly of himself. He has a hobby of exploring, which also became his "job" in the Fangs Clan. However due to his dislike of the Fangs' way of life, he left the Clan and became a Noclanner ("full-time explorer"). He has a reputation for being a hopeless flirt with she-cats and toms alike, although he has never been in a romantic relationship. He appears mostly optimistic, but his decision to leave the Fangs gave him permanent guilt, and in reality he can be quite negative on himself. Relationships Strawberreh Rapture met Strawberreh by (literally) running into her while hiding from Fang cats. After they introduce themselves, they discover that they had both left their Clans and had the same dream about the Dreamworld the night before. Strawberreh, knowing she would meet him, decides to travel with him. Their travels bring them to an island off of the Claws' territory. During the journey they become friends, and although Strawberreh does not understand many things about him, she respects Rapture immensely. Rapture claims Strawberreh to be "naive" and that he must be at her side at all times, but inwardly he respects her as well and deems Strawberreh the closest friend he has ever had. He is accused multiple times of having feelings for Strawberreh, and he denies this, as he values their friendship very much. Eventide Eventide and Rapture clash frequently and seem to have a small rivalry, but they are always stagnant about their friendship with Strawberreh. Eventide thinks Rapture to be annoying, but a kind-hearted cat inside, and she respects him, which Rapture does also in return. Crimson Crimson admires Rapture with an almost 'fiery' passion, encouraging him to always be positive and true to himself. Their relationship was rocky at first because Crimson thought he would take advantage of Strawberreh, but she is proven wrong and in turn she becomes very close to him. Strawberreh frequently tries to match-make them, believing that Rapture's personality would compliment Crimson's well. This embarrasses Crimson, who has obvious romantic feelings for Rapture. Rapture is unaware of her crush on him, however he may develop feelings for her as well. Lichen Lichen was Rapture's explorer partner when he was a member of the Fangs. When he left, Lichen took over his post. They do not meet again until much later, where Lichen confronts him about leaving. She appeared hurt, as they had been good friends. Gallery Rapture.png|Reference raptureicon.png|Icon rapturelost.png rapturecrimson.png|Rapture X Crimson raptcrim.png|Rapture X Crimson Ss sketch1.png|Sketch of (human) Rapture and Strawberreh rapture aesthetic.png|Aesthetic board rapture mega.png|Concept for Mega!Rapture Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Fangs Category:Strawberreh's Gang Category:Noclanner